


Bokuto & Akaashi

by Bittodeath



Series: Mating Night [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anxiety, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bokuto & Akaashi

**Author's Note:**

> I have never wrote Akaashi before I hope he is not too out of character. If so, I apologize.

There is an old tradition in the lost villages of Haikyuu, to make sure there are no unmated young people: once every three years, at night, all the youth between sixteen and eighteen are gathered at the entry of the village, Omegas and Alphas alike. They presented as either Alpha or Omega and, under the watch of the leaders of the village, Omegas are sent into the forest, to run and hide themselves. A moment later, Alphas are sent after them. The first Omega an Alpha manages to grab is destined to become his mate, and they have to mark each other during the night and come back to the village once mated.

This technique is not perfect, but everyone is mated and since their other senses are hindered, most Alphas rely on their sense of smell and end up choosing the “best smelling” partner, who is biologically the most compatible. Thus, blood lines are strong – and no one can complain that they were chosen or rejected. “Mating Nights” are joyous occasions, often followed by a consequent number of births.

 

Karasuno Village is a particularly remoted village, with only two women but luckily just an even number of young Alphas and Omegas. And the “mating night” as finally arrived, under the supervision of their leaders, Ukai and Takeda – or, as they are called now that they are mated, Keishin and Ittetsu. They have gathered all their young ones, eager, bored, excited or frightened.  
“It is night. You may go.”

 

Bokuto was worried. What if his Omega didn’t like him? What if they were much smaller than him and he ends up fearing to break them? What if he _hurts_ them while mating? Oh God he couldn’t think about hurting an Omega, even more _his_ Omega there was no way-

“Bokuto”, a voice said, “relax.”

He tried to breath in as the Alpha gently took his face between her hands, forcing him to stare back at her.

“Everything will be fine”, Kiyoko said in a gentle, soothing voice and- wait, was she Alphaing him? She chuckled. “You won’t hurt them, Bokuto.”  
“But they are all so _tiny_ ”, he whined in a strained voice, anxiety getting the better of him.  
“Not _all_ ”, Kiyoko retorted, and well she was right but he was just _so worried._  
“But what if they hate me?”  
“They _won’t_. Have a little faith, Bokuto, okay?”

He nodded weakly. This was going to be a long, long night. At least he wasn’t the only one stomping everywhere with his anxiety, if that was some kind of comfort. Finally, he heard Keishin:

“It is night. You may go.”

 

His heart dropped in his chest and he felt just like he might puke – but he dashed off nonetheless. He was going to find his Omega tonight, he was going to mate them, love them, and give them a wonderful life. Yeah, he was going to do just that, he was going to- He stopped abruptly, pupils going wide as he sniffed the nightly air. Something smelled good. Something smelled really, _really_ good. He strode forward, following the scent until he tripped over something and collapsed head first in this- _goodness gracious_ the scent was filling his mind and obscuring his thoughts. He inhaled deeply, panting. This was the best thing he had ever smelt. And whatever it was, it was soft under his cheek, and warm and it smelled so _goddamn good._

“Alpha?” a voice asked, and the thing he was sprawled on vibrated.

He looked up and jumped, started by the clear grey eyes staring right at him with a questioning look. Then he realized he knew this face, those dark locks of hair and this pale skin…

“Akaashi?”

The Omega chuckled, cheeks going bright red.

“Did you fall for me, Bokuto?”

And it suddenly downed on him. He had fallen on Akaashi, who was the one with this ungodly scent. He had found his mate. His Omega. His eyes took in the perfection that was Akaashi – the slight curve of his lips when he smiled, and those hooded eyes staring at him gently, the slender, smooth body under his – and he scrambled up, going bright red.

“I-I’m sorry Akaashi”, he said, flustered.

The Omega stood up, dusting his trousers. He had been sitting under an oak, waiting for the Alpha destined to be his. And here he was, Bokuto Koutarou, with that undoubtedly Alpha scent and those strong arms, spikey hair and bright golden eyes. And he reeked of fear. Softly, Akaashi grabbed his hand.

“Then I guess we found each other. Shall we go?”

Bokuto gulped, staring at him without blinking, frozen in place.

“I- I – There’s no way I deserve you, Akaashi”, the Alpha said in a strained voice. “I mean, you smell so good, there’s no way-”  
“Are you rejecting me as your mate?” Akaashi asked in a low tone, and the Alpha shivered.  
“N-No I’m not but I don’t see how you’d want me as your Alpha…”  
“Well you found me and I want you”, Akaashi stated firmly.  
“O-Okay”, Bokuto nodded, squeezing his hand tightly. “Come on then, we have to find a nest.”

Finding a nest didn’t take too long – they were cocoon-like structures hanging in the trees, made out of branches and filled with leaves, wool and feathers, a blanket or two folded inside. They entered and Akaashi grabbed the small wooden cage, moving it just slightly so the ladybugs inside would give them some light and soon, the whole cocoon was illuminated. Bokuto was fidgeting, biting his lips and obviously restraining himself from jumping on him – or running away, it wasn’t really clear.

“WE HAVE TO MATE”, the young man suddenly yelled, startling Akaashi, and his voice was a bit too high-pitched to be natural. Bokuto was loud and Akaashi knew it, but this was different.  
“Calm down Bokuto”, he said softly, sending all soothing pheromones he could.  
“Sorry”, the Alpha said, looking apologetic. “I’m nervous.”  
“You don’t have to be”, Akaashi said.  
“I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“You won’t hurt me”, the Omega replied, creeping closer and looping his arms around his waist.

He started to massage the Alpha’s tense shoulders, but nothing changed, even when Bokuto’s trembling hands reached for his hips. Akaashi pushed him away slightly, staring into his eyes.

“Bokuto”, he said, “do you want me to take the lead tonight?”

Bokuto’s eyes widened even more.

“You’d do that even when you’re an Omega?” he asked curiously.

Akaashi nodded.

“You are afraid of hurting me, right?” Bokuto nodded. “Then if I take the lead and set the pace, everything will be alright.” He crept closer, eyes crinkling as he smiled, his lips almost against Bokuto’s as he straddled his thighs. “I’ve never been with an Alpha before, but that doesn’t mean I don’t have experience”, he murmured sweetly.

Bokuto gulped, peering into his eyes, hands tightening slightly against his hips.

“You… With another Omega?” He asked, and Akaashi smiled. “That’s hot”, Bokuto breathed, nuzzling his scent gland and eliciting a sharp intake of air from him.  
“You think so?” Akaashi murmured. “Take off your clothes”, he added.

Bokuto shuddered, closing his glazed eyes. Having an Omega – his soon-to-be Omega – ordering him around was way more arousing than he would have thought. Maybe they weren’t on the traditional Alpha-Omega relationship – and maybe it was okay to let Akaashi give orders. He took off his shirt as Akaashi pulled away, letting him take off his trousers and underwear, laying naked in the nest, the Omega straddling his thighs once more. And, well. Eyeing his crotch curiously. Bokuto felt a blush creep to his cheeks.

“What is it?”  
“Alphas are so much bigger than Omegas”, Akaashi murmured. “I can’t wait to have you in me”, his voice said, hoarse, and Bokuto clenched his fists.

The Omega moved up, settling on his lower stomach as he suddenly bent down and crashed his lips against Bokuto’s. The Alpha’s smell was taking over his mind and he had a hard time believing how needy he felt – how needy he was. He could already feel slick at his entrance, his body getting ready for his Alpha’s girth, gasping at the thought. If sex with an Omega was gentle and sweet, he expected something… rougher from an Alpha. Not a gentle coaxing into an orgasm, but rather to have it ripped out from him. Yeah, it sounded good. He lowered his covered hips against Bokuto’s, the fabric of his sweatpants getting wet as the Alpha’s shaft pressed against his ass, already hard and throbbing, leaking pre-cum.

Everything was too much and Akaashi felt drunk, his mouth falling open as he rutted back against Bokuto, slick gushing out of him and dripping his thighs and his clothes. He was breathing heavily already, not sure he’d be able to keep that up for long. Swiftly, he removed his clothes, kneeling over his Alpha with his legs spread, already pumping two fingers in himself with the ease of habit. Bokuto seemed entrance, his feverish eyes taking everything in – how beautiful his Omega was, and how his instinct told him to topple him over and mate him roughly, pound into that dripping ass and bite those glands which produced a scent so good it shouldn’t exist.

“Okay”, Akaashi said in a shaky voice. “I think I’m good.”

He moved again, settling over Bokuto’s cock, hard and heavy in his hand. He pushed the tip to his entrance, breathing deeply as he sank down, a mixture of pleasure and pain on his face. He stopped mid-way and opened his eyes, bright with tears, staring at Bokuto.

“I- I can’t- I can’t do it by myself”, he said, and suddenly the Alpha was growling, grabbing him roughly and sending him into the mattress as he slid what remained of hiq cock home.

Akaashi cried out when Bokuto bottomed out – the Alpha was bigger than he had presumed and he definitely felt different from the average girth of any Omega. He shuddered as he felt those strong arms encasing him, making him safe as his Alpha scent-marked him, panting heavily.

“I won’t last long”, Bokuto whispered.  
“Me neither”, Akaashi replied, gripping him tightly as the Alpha started to move, every drag bringing broken pleas to his lips.

He was safe, he felt good, and heat was pooling in his stomach. His eyes snapped open as Bokuto pulled back and he gasped.

“Oh God”, he said, “I’m going into my heat.”  
_“What?”_ Bokuto asked, stilling immediately.  
“It triggered my heat”, Akaashi said in a needy voice, body growing hotter with every second. Sudden heats kicked in within the few first seconds of the intercourse and there was no way of stopping them. There was no way of _stopping._  
“If we go on you’ll…” Bokuto said, refraining himself from snapping his hips forward, back into that tight heat that was driving him crazy.  
“Yeah”, Akaashi replied, clenching down on him and pulling him closer. “ _Please.”_

The Alpha shuddered, pulling both legs over his broad shoulders and pounding into him at a maddened pace, Akaashi crying in pleasure, his abused prostate and his heat bringing him to a new kind of bliss he had never known. He came first, rapidly growing hard again as Bokuto didn’t stop – couldn’t stop – overstimulation wrecking his nerves and body. The Alpha’s pace faltered as he came, knot swelling and sticking them together as they kissed hungrily, devouring each other before sinking their teeth in the soft skin of their necks. This time, Akaashi came dry as Bokuto’s knot swelled again, their bond sealed forever.

They dozed off, Bokuto waking up only once he could pull out, which he did carefully, holding his worn out mate. Of all the scaring scenarios he had imagined, triggering his Omega’s heat was one he had totally forgotten. One he should never have feared, given Akaashi’s blissful, peaceful, sated sleeping face. He pulled the covers over them, wary of his precious Omega catching a cold, burying his face in soft dark hair as he fell asleep. This was way better than everything he could imagine, and he would leave the freaking out for later.

Akaashi woke up first, Bokuto – _his Alpha_ – pressed against him, an arm around his waist. The Omega moved slightly, wincing at the soreness between his thighs and the dried fluids on them. He waited a moment, waiting for the pick of heat that would drive him crazy – nothing. He shivered, diving back into Bokuto’s warm embrace. He was scared.

The movement woke up Bokuto, who stirred up and looked at him.

“What is it?” he asked in a sleepy voice. “Do you need something?”

Akaashi gulped, without turning to look at him.

“Bokuto”, he said. “My heat ended.”

There was a second of silence, and then:

“Oh.”

He felt his mate’s broad, callous, strong hand come to rest against his belly. The touch was soft and gentle.

“Are you scared?” the Alpha asked.  
“A bit”, Akaashi admitted.  
“Don’t be”, Bokuto murmured, nuzzling his cheek. “I’m here. I’ll protect you.” He squeezed him a little tighter. “Both of you.”

Sometimes, Nature played pranks. But she never did any mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, as usual don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you thought of it, either here or on my tumblr, bittodeath.tumblr.com!


End file.
